Princess Obsessions
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Is there something wrong with a 14 year-old girl thinking she's a princess and her prince is out there looking for her? Well, apparently her brother Len does! And Len'll do anything to pry Rin away from this obsession, no matter what it takes! RinxLen.
1. Assess the Problem

**A/N: Kerii-tan: HEY GUYS WASSUP.  
Lol, I actually wrote for once and was productive.  
THAT'S NEW.  
And hey, look. A new story! :D  
I was inspired by a Rin song, most likely about her being a princess.  
And no, it wasn't 'World is Mine'.**  
**It's actually pretty new. It came out after Christmas, I think.  
And it's an adorable song! If you want the link, PM me and I can give it to you~  
And Happy Valentine's day, everyone! I hope we all weren't forever alone this year? ;D /hit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagamine Rin, Len, Meiko, Miki, or any Vocaloid I use in this story!  
Warning: Uh, Len's like, idk, sexist? To an extent? Lol, idek okay. xD Oh, and twincest-ish kinda stuff later on. lD  
Dedicated to: Um, Ama? Because her birthday was yesterday and I haven't finished her drawing yet... ; A;**

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

_Princess Obsessions._

Chapter 1: Assess the Problem.

Geez. It's the most annoying thing when your sister is obsessed.

And I'm not talking about those typical fangirl obsessions with Japanese/Korean teen pop idols who they will never ever physically touch no matter how many life-size cardboard cut-outs or wall-sized posters she has of him, or when they obsess over their most precious belongings that not even their own kin, their own twin _brother _can touch _or _look at, or even any of those little crushes they have on nonexistent 2D characters who have those crazy unrealistically nice personalities from their favorite shojo manga or anime.

No, I'm talking her constant obsession with her _"prince"._

Yeah, my little sister Rin thinks she's a princess and that her lovely prince is somewhere out there looking for her. Go figure. Most girls are like that at the age of fourteen, right?

_Wrong._

Miku stopped acting like a prissy little girl when she was 11, when she realized make-up and dresses got you _nowhere _in middle school. No, the ticket to popularity is having one God dang sexy body and the right clothes to fit it, not some old frilly dresses from the 1800s. Too bad Miku acts like a popularity whore now, but whatever, Rin is a different case.

She's still in those…little kid phases. Y'know, that kind of thing where everyday she pretends to have tea parties with her stuffed animals and watches Disney princess movies and cries at the end when the two, starstruck lovers are reunited? It seems like a problem, and it IS a problem. I swear, I'm worried about that girl.

I talked about it with Meiko the other day and it went something like this:

"So Meiko, have you noticed anything striking about 'ol Rinny?"

She turns to me and looks me straight in the eye, as if I were crazy enough to bring up my sister as a topic of conversation, and grunts, her mug of beer meeting the kitchen counter.

"Nope, Len-kun," she says , "I haven't. What's so new? The fact she wore her bow two centimeters to the right today?" She manages to get another sip of beer before grinning at me sarcastically.

"No, _Meiko_, that's not what I meant," I reply, clenching my teeth a little bit in aggravation, trying to calm myself down. "Isn't Rin y'know, a little…different?"

"So are you, ponytail-boy."

"…"

"What could it possibly be, Len?" Meiko sighs, and I wave my hands in the air like I couldn't believe she hadn't realized.

"The fact she thinks there's a frickin' PRINCE looking for her, that's what!"

"Len, dear," Meiko smiles at me and pets my head, as if mocking me because she's about a foot taller than me and chuckles. "Let Rinny dream. All girls dream."

Which leads us to today, when I sat on my bed and tried to think like a girl.

And let me tell you, it ain't easy. I even tried to read Rin's diary, but it was so full of all princesses and princes and crap that I thought I'd gag from all the pink lovey-dovey overload.

With a huff, I closed her diary and slammed it back down on her pink heart sticker-fied desk, littered with small heart-shaped sticky notes, little yellow crown bubble stickers, and a bunch of diary-like storybooks about girly things and princesses and other junk. I twitched from just looking at the desk, thinking that she couldn't possibly get any girlier.

It sure didn't help at all. I mean, what girl writes ONLY about her prince and dreams in her diary? It's crazy.

I sighed heavily and clenched my fist in the air, an interesting bubble of energy resonating inside me.

If I'm going to fix Rin's prince obsession, I'm going to need more research on the average girl's mind, so I can finally get her to think like a _normal _girl.

…This is going to be tough, but it's for Rin.

_-Chapter 1: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Haha. Len. He doesn't understand how a girl's mind works...  
Oh boy, ****I'm going to have fun with this. This is just a temporary fic, I guess. It shouldn't be long, but the chapters WILL be getting longer.  
Hopefully. ****This chapter was not even 700 words... ^ ^;;**

**Anyways, happy belated birthday, Ama! I hope you all enjoyed this~! :'3 (reviewsplz.)  
**


	2. Ignore the Problem

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Lol WELL.  
Looks like I ended up writing the second chapter. HAAHAHA THAT'S ALSO NEW. /hit.  
This is also longer than the first chapter! It's about like, 400 more words longer. Haha. xD  
And it's in Rin's POV! So we get to see what it's like from the princess's point of view... ;3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Warning: None needed!**

**Have fun reading~!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Ignore the Problem

**Rin's POV**

You know what I love? I love sitting down at the part of a room where the sunlight floods and fills, the entire portion of that room smelling like sunshine. It's so refreshing, and it smells like summer and happiness, two things I love a lot too!

"Kuma-san, would you like some more tea?" I asked my most favorite stuffed brown teddy ever happily, and poured some of the leftover peach tea from the spout and into the tiny teacup. I giggled and placed the pot back down and looked over at my other favorite stuffed animal, Usagi-san, a white bunny dresses up in a prince-like suit.

"Usagi-san, please be careful to not make a mess!" I told him firmly and stared at him hard until his little stuffed head tilted to the side, making me giggle. "Oh, Usagi-san, just be careful, alright?"

I sighed and took a sip of my own tea, drenched in the warm sunlight and fresh scent of piping hot peach tea, the sweetness of the peach tickling my taste buds and the tanginess of the lemon extract in it tingling throughout my mouth. I placed my cup back down on the table and sighed, resting the side of my chin in my palm, leaning my elbow on the table as I looked out the window, blinking in thought.

"Oh, Kuma-san, what if my prince is lost, out there looking for me…?"

I sighed loudly and shrugged. Of course my prince isn't lost. If he was, he'd surely find a way back to me…

"Of course he would…" I smiled dreamily and giggled, grasping my hands together. "Alrighties, I'm going to go take a bath now!" I announced to Kuma-san and Usagi-san, standing up to fluff my dress. I skipped over to my drawer and opened it, grabbing for my hair scrunchie and bath towel, humming a tune aloud. I quickly grabbed Kuma-san with my right hand and stepped out into the hallway, still humming to myself with the towel and scrunchie in my arms, until I nearly bumped into my brother Len along the way.

"Geez, Rin, be more careful!" He scoffed in an annoyed tone and I stuck my tongue out at him, making a face.

"Don't talk that way to a princess!" I huffed and turned my head away from him. Len stared at me hard and then rolled his eyes, muttering something as he continued to walk away.

I pouted and walked into the bathroom and closed the door, a little upset that my own twin would act so coldhearted towards me. My prince would definitely act more loving towards me… And he would move out of the way for me, too! Actually, he'd hold his hand out for me, and bow, as if he was leading me somewhere…

I giggled from the thought of it and began to pull of my dress in front of the sink.

"I wonder what he looks like…" I pondered aloud to myself as I turned on the bathwater, all the way so it would be really hot, but not hot, because then it'd scorch my skin and I'd get all red!

As I poured in the bubble bath soap stuff, I mumbled, "That wouldn't be good…"

I stood up and pulled my hair back into a tight bun on the top of my head with the scrunchie, so my hair wouldn't get all messed up in the process of me bathing myself. I grinned and turned off the water, just about to hop into the warm, soapy water, smelling sweet like my favorite fruit ever, oranges~

"I wonder what my prince's favorite fruit is…" I smiled to myself as I stuck one foot into the water, the warmth tickling my dainty toes. "Heehee, I bet he'd like oranges too!"

I sank into the water and sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the steamy, sweet-smelling air and humming a random tune to myself until a sudden thought popped into my head. I sat forwards instantly, and crossed my arms in thought.

"Huh," I started, staring at the iridescent bubbles popping in front of me. "Why am I the one who prepares my bath…?" I paused and popped a few of the bubbles with the tip of my finger, the little droplets flying here and there, including my face. I blinked when one of them hit my nose, and I continued in a quiet voice, "…Next time, I'll get Len to do it for me, heehee."

I giggled and splashed back down into the water, leaning against the back of the tub, sticking my toes out of the water on the other side. I sighed and wiggled my toes, peering over the edge of the tub slightly, Kuma-san coming into view where he took his seat on the toilet. I smiled to myself, and bowed my head at him, and as if he bowed back, I giggled and began to lather up soap between my hands.

"Heehee, Kuma-san, today sure is a nice day, isn't it?"

I paused for an answer and made a roundish shape with my hands, and blew through, a flimsy bubble forming on the edges of my hands.

"Yeah, it is nice, isn't it? It's a perfect day for a bath…"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and I squeaked, flinching from the loud noise, and nearly bending my neck back against the edge of the tub, which could have fatally injured me.

"Rin!"

I rubbed the back of my neck and irritably looked over at the doorway and saw Len standing there with his hands on his hips.

"What do you want, Len? As you can see, I'm having some of my _private bathing time _right now." I pouted and began to form more bubble-like films between my hands.

"Rin, I can hear you talking to this bear thing all the way from our bedroom! What the heck are you doing?"

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and side-glanced over at Len, seeing that he had his hand held out towards Kuma-san. I huffed and turned my head away and hmph-ed.

"That's _Kuma-san _to you, Len."

"Wha-? !"

"Next time, get it right!" I told him, and crossed my arms. "And by the way, I'm having a _civil _conversation with him, that's all."

"'Civil'…? You call that_ civil_?"

"Yes, Len!" I replied, and he frowned, crossing his arms like me.

"Rin, talking to a stuffed animal is _not _civil!"

"Neither is talking to your own sister when she's bathing!"

"What? But we took baths together when we were kids, Rin!"

"Yeah, until I became royalty!"

That's when Len twitched in irritation and decided to leave the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I winced from the loud slam, but sighed sadly, drawing circles in the water quietly.

…I bet my prince wouldn't act so mean like that…

"Oh, prince…" I sighed heavily, and sunk into the water so it was above my mouth. I timed my breathing so that bubbles rose to the surface popping, and I groaned.

_Oh, prince, when will you come to save me…?_

_-Chapter 2: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Haha, Rin. So caught up with her prince... - w-  
And Len. Lol, he just walks right on in on Rin... Well, w/e, I can't wait  
to write the next chapter! But first, I should work on Fanmail or HtGtLY or  
something... ; w; Oh well****! Thanks for reading~ (review! :3)**_  
_


	3. Investigate the Problem

**A/N: Kerii-tan: So I haven't updated since like, February, lol, so um... 8DD;;  
Anyways, this chapter's much longer than the first two so errrm yeah. I would have updated yesterday but unfortunately, FFN had to like, upgrade or something so I couldn't put up this chapter. /stupid ffn. :U**

**Anyhow, enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.  
Warning: none needed!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Investigate the Problem

**Len's POV**

I slammed the bathroom door shut, storming down the hallway irritably. I took notice of the uncomfortable heat resonating from my face, and the sweat tingling in my palms. It's only the steam from the bathroom, probably, I told myself, and continued to my bedroom, one side completely average looking, with a typical twin-sized bed with normal comforters, a wooden desk with a swivel chair, a nightstand holding a lamp and a few books, and then a bookshelf on the opposite side, holding many more books and other knick knacks…

As oppose to Rin's side, which looked like a unicorn puked up pink glitter and butterflies on it.

…Sort of.

She had one of those canopy beds, all pink and white and it _definitely _looked expensive. She had basically everything I had, except it was all pink, and she also had a vanity and a humongous closet filled with God knows what.

I sat on my bed helplessly and stared at my hands, frowning.

The encounter with Rin just a few minutes ago kept replaying in my head, for some reason, and my face burned thinking about it. Which is totally weird, because we're siblings and all. We haven't actually like, well, y'know, taken a bath together since we were eight, which was a while ago, and when her whole princess complex really started to elevate. So technically, I shouldn't feel bad about it. I mean, c'mon, I'm fourteen, y'know?

…Even still, Rin was so…

My face flushed slightly once more, and I grabbed my bangs, startled, and cried out, "No! No, no, no! I gotta focus on my mission, dangit.…" I huffed and crossed my arms, sitting with my legs folded beneath me, striking my serious thinking position. "How can I make her understand…"

I need to make Rin see that her prince is _not _out there, let alone exist. She still has this mindset that she's a princess, but she isn't even royalty! If she was royalty, then I'd be too, but I _know _I'm not.

Meiko said that I should let Rin "dream" or whatever, but _please, _she is taking this whole princess thing to far. I need some way to know how she really feels. Maybe if I find a guy who matches her image of this prince, she'll get over this whole complex? But Rin would never tell me any of those things, which is ridiculous.

"I need some advice…" I mumbled to myself, lifting my head up. "…Yeah, yeah…I should ask for advice!

* * *

"Just ask her."

I frowned and gave Gumiya a weird look as we passed the local stores in town during the warm afternoon.

"Um, no. That won't work. Trust me." I said back, and he sighed next to me, shrugging.

"And why not?"

"Because it's Rin! She won't ever tell me unless I'm…_royalty_." I made a face at the ground, and Gumiya chuckled.

"Ahh, that's it, huh? How stupid."

"I _know._" I sighed heavily and waved my hands back and forth, looking up at him. "I mean, how could _she _be royalty and not me? Things don't work that way!"

"Well, maybe, but then again, your sis is practically living in just a silly dream of hers."

Once Gumiya said that, I flinched suddenly. Somehow, the fact that he called it a "silly dream" bothered me. I mean, it is, but…it's a dream, right?

"Yeah, true." I agreed, unsure, and nodded along. "But anyways, how can I get her to _not _focus on her prince? That's the other thing."

"Hmm."

Gumiya and I turned the corner onto a small street, lined with more tiny stores and restaurants, and one of our favorite cafes nearby. We entered the cafe and took a seat at one of the free tables, still discussing the topic.

"Well, you'll have to make her see that her 'prince' isn't the only guy out there for her, _if _he exists, anyhow." Gumiya suggested, and I placed my hand to my chin in thought.

"I…guess. Yeah, but how do I do that?" I asked, looking down at the menu in front of me. I picked it up and skimmed the appetizers.

"Hah, easy." He chuckled, and I glanced over to him.

"What?"

Gumiya smirked at me and waved his fork up and down. "All you have to do is…" he pressed his two fingers to his lips and winked. "…Kiss her. Simple."

My eyes widened in shock and I blushed furiously, my brain going into overdrive, because the idea of kissing _Rin _was obviously not computing correctly.

"K-k-k-k-k-_kiss? !"_

"Yep. Then she'll fall for you immediately." He looked at me, still with the grin on his face. "Girls like surprise kisses, right? 'Specially from attractive guys."

"Um, _no_! Not Rin! Besides, we're _siblings_; I couldn't KISS her!" I replied as if what Gumiya was saying was ridiculous, which it was.

"There's no rule saying you can't."

"…I bet there is…" I mumbled to myself, looking away in denial.

Then Gumiya nudged me in the arm and whispered to me, "And hey! Speak of the devil; there she is!"

"W-wha…?" I looked over at the entrance of the cafe and saw Rin walk in with her friend, Gumi, beside her. The two were talking happily, as if they didn't see me and Gumiya here-which is a good thing, because that'd be bad if they did…

"Shit. My sister is here…" Gumiya muttered under his breath, and I nodded, staring at the two girls walk in.

"Same here…"

I watched Rin and Gumi take a seat across from us; luckily Rin was facing the opposite direction. I sighed in relief and looked over at Gumiya, pointing to Rin.

"If she sees me, I have a feeling she'll say I was stalking her."

"You can always just go and kiss her." he shrugged like it was nothing, but I got embarrassed anyways.

"No I can't!" I spat back, blushing, and Gumiya snickered, giving me an 'oh-please' look.

"Oh, c'mon. All you have to do is give her a quick peck on the lips and say some effective pick-up line. That'll _surely _have her in your grasp."

"I don't want Rin in my grasp! I want her to not be so obsessed with her prince!" I whispered back harshly and he shrugged with a sigh.

"Fine… That's your choice. Good luck getting Rin outta' that obsession of hers."

And with that, he up and left the cafe, leaving me alone with the idea bouncing back and forth inside my head.

"…Dang it. What do I do? I don't want to like…_kiss _Rin in front of Gumi; no, never…" I told myself, and pondered some more.

Would Rin like that? No, of course she wouldn't. She would never be okay with that. She'd probably push me away and scream I stole her first kiss or something. That I'm not her prince, and therefore, I couldn't kiss her, dismissing the fact that we're siblings. And it's not like I want to kiss her anyways… Never. She's my sister, and I'm just trying to "convert" her.

"…Well. Better get to it…" I muttered to myself and got off my chair. I tried not to be noticed by standing behind one of the pillars. I avoided Gumi's line of sight, and stood by, shifting on my two feet.

"How do I do this… Dammit, Gumi, go away…" I gritted my teeth and bounced on my feet, moving side to side. "Gah, and Rin's there too… go away Gumiii…"

Ugh, and now I'm acting like I'm about to _confess _to her or something. Like some silly, lame, schoolgirl, God…

I mean, geez, I just have to go up to her and kiss her, right? And hope that somehow, it magically converts her into…into…into what? If I kiss her, and it works…wait, what works? What am I trying to do and why am I even CONSIDERING kissing her? !

"Gah! I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore!" I cried, gripping my bangs in frustration. What am I supposed to do? Agh, oh God…!

"Hey, Rin, isn't that your brother?" Gumi said, all of a sudden.

…Urk.

"Huh?" Rin turned around and faced me, while I hid behind the pillar, my heart practically beating out of my chest as I began to hyperventilate.

Rin shouldn't know I'm here! She'll think I'm like, creeping on her or something, which could only end bad!

"_Len_? What would he be doing here?" Rin questioned aloud, sounding confused and then I flipped around, facing her nervously, but trying to act as calm and cool as possible.

"Uh, hey, Rin! I…uh, I thought you'd want a…present! Yeah, a present that I…found! Yeah, I found it at the park! Haha!" I lied, fake-laughing, and Rin raised her eyebrows at me.

"Um, okay? You're acting weird, Len, but whatever, what's the present?" She asked, and then began bouncing in her seat in excitement. "Is it that dress that we saw the other day in the store?"

"Umm…yeah, something…like it…" I answered her, nervously laughing to myself as I scratched the back of my head.

Dang it, what have I gotten myself into?

_-Chapter 3: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...Len is desperate, as usual.**** xDD;; And Rin is clueless and as princess-y as ever. I could have added more in, but we'll just have to wait till next time... o 3o;;  
Oh, and haha, I wanna draw this scene sometime. Maybe. If I ever do that. I was originally have Len dress up as a girl to have him figure out, but then  
that'd be...quite similar to my web comic "The Rampage of Len". ^ ^;; (IT'S ON MY dA BTW. /nudgenudge.)  
Anyways! Review please~ :D  
**


End file.
